Una breve historia de amor
by light persephone
Summary: Una breve historia de amor entre tres almas cansadas.


No fue idea de nada como una profecía o maldiciones, estafas, o fuerzas políticas.

Ganondorf venía de una cultura dónde el matrimonio polígamo era común, Link solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando la cama fuera lo suficientemente amplia y así Zelda buscó a un sacerdote.

Cabe señalar que era un matrimonio secreto y a ojos del reino quienes oficialmente se habían casado eran Zelda y Ganondorf, hubo mucha alteración y conflicto y bastantes más que decían que el que se debía casar con la princesa debía de ser un príncipe del norte, había otros que no había falta de ir tan lejos y que el candidato ideal era el guardia personal de la princesa que por supuesto era el propio Link.

La última idea quedó rápidamente descartada por el simple hecho de que el partidario más fuerte dentro del matrimonio de la princesa y la bestia, como muchos llamaban despectivamente, era el propio Link. A tal grado que le pidió a la princesa ser él la escolta personal de Ganondorf, no era como si lo necesitara, pero el gesto en sí mismo era bastante poderoso como un mensaje.

Pasó el tiempo, hubo muchos intentos de asesinato algunos sobornos y mucho más, pero los tres sabían seguir adelante y Ganondorf en especial descubrió por su cuenta lo cruel que podía ser Link cuando alguien era un peligro para las personas que él amaba.

El rey demonio nunca lo olvidó: ocurrió en la única ocasión en que dos personas fuera del secreto descubrieron la verdad y empezaron a chantajear a Zelda. Ella le había pedido específicamente a él en no involucrarse, pero Ganondorf había ganado suficiente entendimiento de la princesa y sabía lo mucho que le dolía, también entendía porque él no podía hacer justicia por su cuenta; el pueblo lo rechazaría más que antes y se vería obligado a separase de su lado, no solo de ella, también de Link.

Dentro de la relación Link y Ganondorf encontraron algo que jamás habían sentido que necesitaban, pero ahora que lo tenían lo consideraban una de las cosas más especiales de sus vidas y eso era _comprensión_ tal vez —como más tarde señalaría Link— el hecho de que ambos habían estado destinados a ser enemigos era la misma razón por la cual se entendían tan bien, independientemente de la diferencia de edad y de cultura. Pero era algo más; ambos odiaban la soledad, veneraban a la misma mujer y cuando se trataba pelear lado a lado solo necesitaban ver los ojos del otro para poder comunicarse.

Zelda le había pedido a Ganon en no involucrarse. Pero no le había dicho nada a Link.

Así que un día Link le pidió al rey en que lo acompañara a dar un paseo por las calles del reino, es importante marcar que era madrugada, que la princesa dormía y que él tenía una espada atada al cinto.

Esa noche tenían dos destinaciones; una era la casa de un soldado raso normal, y otra era la casa de un distinguido caballero.

Ganondorf por su cuenta sabía lo que tramaba y no pudo sentirse inquieto, pero al mismo tiempo agradecido, mientras caminaban en las oscuras calles Link no pudo evitar romper el silencio.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —comenzó a hablar Link con un tono serio y algo siniestro —y no necesito que me disuadas de nada.

—No lo iba a hacer —le respondió el rey —al contrario; quería darte las gracias, por… eh…

—¿Por estar a punto de cometer el asesinato que tú mismo quieres realizar? —preguntó Link sardónicamente.

Esto sorprendió a Ganondorf, nunca en los cinco años que llevaban juntos había visto al hyliano tan enojado, y por su parte Link jamás había visto al gerudo tan impotente.

—No exactamente, —contestó el rey cuidadosamente —por no solo proteger a Zelda, también a mí, lo aprecio mucho.

Link sonrió y por un momento sus facciones se suavizaron.

—Cuando esto termine, habrá un caos, pero al menos ustedes dos estarán a salvo —explicó el hyliano —y no tendrás que irte.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —cuestionó el rey —ella también te ama y seguramente no podrá interceder por su parte, ni yo por la mía. Puedes pasar la vida en la prisión ¡Y lo sabes!

Link amplió su sonrisa ¡Qué tan fácil era para él! Pensó el rey, en toda su vida jamás había recibido tanto amor sincero como el que sentía con aquellos dos. La maldición no se iba a cumplir porque por primera vez en varios ciclos y vidas las tres almas se habían cansado de causar violencia y estragos. Y la única forma de eliminar la violencia era con amor, y así había sido.

El hyliano solo besó al rey y se adentró a la primera casa.

Tal y como Link lo predijo, fue un caos, pero Ganondorf se había equivocado; no se quedó toda su vida en prisión. Todo producto de las investigaciones en la vida del caballero y el soldado, permitió a Link solo pasar dos meses encerrados, ya que ambos hombres habían participado en varios crímenes de dinero y estafas.

Y una vez liberado fue restituido de su puesto como el guarda de la pareja real. Cuando los tres tuvieron oportunidad de quedarse solos derribaron todo protocolo en forma de un abrazo de oso que duró al menos cinco minutos y otras lágrimas de felicidad que duraron al menos una hora.

.

.

Habían pasado seis años, y no había nacido ningún heredero. La gente cotilleaba del asunto con más intensidad que antes.

Y ni Link y una espada bastante afilada podía solucionarlo.

Zelda era estéril. Esto era un absoluto secreto entre ella, sus esposos y su médico, nadie más en el reino lo sabía.

Los dos hombres se pasaron varias semanas cuidándola de la depresión que le causó la noticia, ella no quería comer, no podía dormir y en consecuencia su estado de estrés no hacía más que aumentar.

Ganondorf se dio cuenta de que no podía apartarse de su lado, sabía que ella pensaba que él era capaz de dejarla por el simple hecho de que ser estéril y sabía que en el fondo tenía razón; si el Ganondorf de hacía unos seis años se le hubiera dicho que su esposa era infértil él la hubiera abandonado.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, la amaba, la adoraba y veneraba el piso que pisaba. No podía abandonarla, ella despedía una radiante luz de esperanza y ella era fuerte, oh sí que era fuerte, pero como cualquier mortal tenía ciertas debilidades, como princesa también y del mismo modo como amante y mujer.

Ella había sido una niña criada con la romántica idea de tener familia e hijos propios, y como princesa se esperaba aún más tal hecho.

Así que un día le puso las cosas en claro, que no pudiera tener hijos no la hacía menos, que la amaba y que movería el cielo el mar y la tierra para que fuera feliz, y Zelda le creyó cada palabra.

Un mes después llegó a las puertas del palacio una mujer misteriosa. Era una de las seis hermanas de Ganondorf; Nabooru, hacía poco estaba encinta y sabía la situación por la cual su hermano y rey estaba pasando.

Las gerudo eran conocidas por ser guerreras, fruto de la formación de su hostil hogar y nunca, _nunca_ , en la historia de la tribu se había visto tanta prosperidad. La tasa de mortandad infantil había disminuido y había comida para cada día, los robos hechos por el clan ya no se efectuaban y tenían acceso a varios bienes naturales, como por ejemplo agua y tierra fértil.

Los tres comprendieron cual eran las intenciones de Nabooru y se opusieron, en especial Zelda; no lo consideraba justo y las razones de su cuñada no le parecieron suficientes, la princesa consideraba que había hecho lo que generaciones pasadas debían de haber hecho hacía tanto tiempo pero al final del día Nabooru ganó la discusión.

—No te preocupes, —le dijo la gerudo a la princesa —será una niña y ella te amará como su verdadera madre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó la princesa desconcertada.

—Lo sé, de la misma forma que sé que tú y yo pronto seremos hermanas no tanto en ley, sino en espíritu.

Ambas mujeres entonces partieron en un viaje de un año hacía el desierto. Cuando volvieron al reino se dio a presentar a la niña como la hija de Zelda y Ganondorf, y al viaje como una excusa para proteger a la princesa y a su bebé del peligro.

.

.

Paso el tiempo, las estaciones, y la niña con el nombre Aveil crecía fuerte y hermosa. Y nadie nunca cuestionó que fuera hija de los ahora monarcas de Hyrule.

Aveil muy pronto aprendió que a diferencia de las niñas de su raza no tenía una mamá, y que con más diferencia tampoco tenía un papá y una mamá como los demás niños hylianos. Y se sentía especial por el hecho de tener a tres padres que la amaban con todo su corazón, Ganondorf la criaba en el aspecto militar, Zelda le impartía lecciones de historia y leyes y Link la mimaba demasiado en opinión de los reyes.

Pero así estaba bien.

.

.

Nadie nunca puso dos más dos, nadie nunca se cuestionó el hecho del porque los portadores de la Trifuerza iban juntos a todos lados, y así; Poder, Sabiduría y Coraje legaron al reino de Hyrule y al clan de las Gerudo la etapa más prospera jamás registrada.

Y cuando llegó el fin de Zelda, la última del trio que quedaba en la tierra, sacó las cenizas de sus esposos y le pidió a su hija que a los tres los enviaran a la montaña donde tanto tiempo atrás se casaron.

Y así hizo.

.

.

Y esa fue la breve historia de amor entre tres almas cansadas.

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda™© 1986 Nintendo. All rights reserved._


End file.
